Chocolates, un Hogar a Leña y una Canción de Amor
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Para Oliver, Barry era todo eso y mas.


**N/A:** Ojala me haya quedado tan bien como esperaba.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni The Flash ni Arrow me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Chocolates, un Hogar a Leña y una Canción de Amor.**

* * *

Oliver abre los ojos por inercia, sin darse cuenta que lleva dos minutos despierto.

No parpadea porque esta confundido, no reconoce ni el techo ni la habitación amueblada en la que esta; no recuerda como llego allí ni que fue lo ultimo que hizo.

Recorre con la mirada la habitación: Los muebles viejos pero perfectamente cuidados, le recuerdan a su padre pero aleja aquellos pensamientos. Hay un ventanal abierto a su izquierda con cortinas blancas que se mueven delicadamente debido a la brisa que entra por ella, _que cliché._ Hay una silla rupestre con ropa blanca arrugada encima, suya. El ventilador de techo se encuentra encendido, moviéndose de forma mínima. Todo en él es de color marrón, dejando el de la madera como natural.

Con una mano quita de sus caderas las sabanas rojas y se sienta sobre el borde de esta, dejando que sus pies tocasen el suelo alfombrado. Se mira el cuerpo buscando heridas, algo, lo que sea, pero solo lleva puestos unos boxers, aquellos con los patitos estampados que Roy le regalo para una navidad. Niega confundido, no siente dolor al ponerse de pie y el cuerpo se le hace ligero sin llegar a marearlo. Se viste con la ropa holgada que tiene a mano: pantalones de seda suave y una camisa que le va grande que, ha diferencia de sus otras camisas con botones, esta solo lleva dos cordones en su cuello.

Camina a paso cuidadoso fuera de la habitación, descalzo porque no había que ponerse, encontrándose con un pasillo corto y algo estrecho que terminaba en otra habitación con las puertas cerradas - _un baño, seguramente-_ y unas escaleras al piso inferior.

Oliver camina lento hasta el final de esta, oyendo voces distorsionadas. En las paredes hay cuadros colgados, fotografías, pero los rostros se encuentran borrosos y no logra reconocerlos. Cree reconocer a Thea de niña en uno de ellos, pero ni siquiera esta seguro. Después de todo no recuerda muy bien a su hermana de pequeña.

Un ligero olor a comida hace gruñir a su estomago a pesar de que no siente hambre. _No siente nada._

Las voces, una mas fuerte, grave y desafinada que la otra, suenan mas nítidas. Logrando que pueda reconocer lo que dicen, o lo que cantan ya que la voz femenina suena a través de un reproductor. Lo sabe por la frecuencia en la que suenan aquellos ecos que parecen durar mas de lo que deberían ¡Ja! Los beneficios de juntarse con cerebritos.

La canción la reconoce, lo han torturado oyéndola tanto en el Refugio como en S.T.A.R Labs y sinceramente, deberían asesinar a quien lo halla escrito.

Taylor Swift suena fuerte y en alto, haciendo a Oliver deseara ser sordo. Baja las escaleras de a escalones pausados y ¿Ese quien canta es Barry? Sabe que la respuesta es si al oírle desafinar como si estuvieran degollando a cerditos bebés.

Termina por bajar sintiéndose mejor, el hecho de oír a su compañero cantar era un sinónimo de que estaba a salvo. Y que si le habían secuestrado, su captor era aquel velocista de traje rojo con una manía hacia la cultura pop moderna. No estaba en verdadero peligro ¡Bah! Claro, sin contar de que su pareja iba a molerle el cerebro si volvía a cantar a Katy Perry vestido de monja, como había sucedido en el Halloween del año pasado.

Oliver sale a el linving, grande y espacioso, con una chimenea en el centro. Un solo estante a su lado con libros ordenados por tamaños le daba toque rustico y sutil, como la de una biblioteca. Luego estaba el sofá, ostentoso de tres piezas color blanco con almohadones negros; una mesa de madera cuadrada reposaba en medio de ellos. Las ventanas, todas ellas abiertas y con cortinas blancas mediándose por el viento - _deja vu-_ se encuentran junto a la puerta, el estante y a la derecha de los sillones.

A su izquierda podía oírse a Barry cantar, entonando estrofas de una canción de Meghan Trainor. No pudo evitar sonreír e ir a su encuentro.

Al entrar a lo que resulto ser una cocina, lo vio vestido casi idéntico a él, con la diferencia de que la ropa de su novio poseía colores; como el verde suave, azul y plateado.

Camino los pasos que los separaban y se abrazo a él desde la espalda. El cuerpo de Barry vibro debido a la risa que dejo escapar sin dejar de cantar, incluso robandole a él una sonrisa sincera. El cuerpo de Barry se sentía bien entre sus brazos y... ¿Acaso olía a chocolate?

-¿Que cocinas? -pregunto Oliver, mientras veía por sobre el hombro del menor.

-Pastel de chocolate... -contesto risueño el velocista.

-Delicioso -dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla- Por cierto ¿Como es que llegue aquí? -volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa, esperando a por una respuesta tonta por parte del otro.

Pero esta nunca llego. Sintió a Barry removerse entre sus brazos y Oliver se vio en la obligación de dejarle ir. De pronto, el aire se le hizo ligeramente mas pesado y el ambiente mas frió. El menor tenia la cabeza agacha y evitaba mirarle.

 _"¿No deseas pasar tiempo conmigo?"_

Oliver escucho la voz de Barry repetirse en su mente como un eco ¿De donde había salido aquello? Llevo su mano hasta el hombro de su pareja pero este le rechazo alejándose, de pronto el olor a chocolate había desaparecido por completo. Pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto, no cuando Barry le veía con aquella expresión de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Porque? -pregunto el velocista, con angustia.

 _"Yo no pierdo el tiempo como tu en estas cosas, Barry"_

Su propia voz retumbo en su cabeza y Oliver se obligo a mirar a sus espaldas ¿De donde había salido eso? Voltea otra vez a Barry y por un momento creyó verlo a algunos pies mas lejos de lo que había estado hace solo un segundo.

Quiso preguntarle que sucedía, pero las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta, ahogándole y Barry seguía allí, triste.

" _Creí que te gustaría mi idea"_

La voz de Barry, lejana en su cabeza, suena decepcionada y el arquero de Starling City tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el repentino dolor de cabeza que le mareo. La canción romántica de fondo se descompuso como lo haría en una película de terror hasta detenerse completamente, quedando todo en silencio.

 _"Por mi como si te fueras solo, no me importa"_

Sus propias palabras sonaron cruel en su cabeza, retorciendo su corazón de dolor ¿De donde venían aquellas voces? ¿Porque Barry sonaba tan triste y él tan cruel?

Oliver se obligo a abrir los ojos para observar a su pareja, pero este ya no estaba. Había desaparecido igual que la habitación. Solo océanos negros le rodeaban, haciendo flotar su cuerpo que parecía pesar demasiado con cada minuto que pasaba.

¿Donde estaba? ¿Donde estaba Barry? ¿Porque no podía parar las voces en su cabeza?

" _¿No vendrás conmigo?"_ La voz de Barry, tan angustiada, le hacia querer llorar. Sonaba tan débil.

" _Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"_ La suya, en cambio, le daba coraje y rabia.

¿Como pudo contestarle de aquella manera al chico? Solo le estaba pidiendo tiempo para ambos, para estar juntos ¿Porque lo trataba de aquella manera? ¿Porque no... _Oh._

Ahora lo recordaba.

Habían discutido. O mejor dicho, él había gritado estupideces y Barry había recibido todo como si tuviera la culpa, cuando no era así.

Oliver se había pasado días sin dormir tratando de hallar al Capitán Boomerang luego de que este hiciera volar un instituto dejando a muchos adolescentes heridos y tres muertos. Estaba taciturno, enojado y cansado. Todos habían querido ayudarle, obligandole a dormir aun cuando no obedecía. Al final, solo Barry se quedo a su lado, apoyándole y dándole de comer cuando el arquero se metía en las computadoras vigilando las cámaras de la ciudad por si encontraba algo.

Luego de una semana y media, Barry le pidió tomarse un tiempo en aquella cabaña olvidada en el bosque que había pertenecido a su padre. El verano estaba en su máximo esplendor y el menor creyó que seria divertido pasar el tiempo allí, descansado de todo y todos.

Pero él - _estúpido-_ no se lo tomo tan bien como lo había hecho el castaño.

Le grito, como si el mocoso tuviera la culpa de su malhumor, y le dijo un par de cosas bastante feas y crueles. Al final, Barry se marcho utilizando sus poderes del Refugio con los ojos sospechosamente brillosos, y en él cayeron las miradas decepcionadas de su equipo. En aquel momento le importo una mierda.

Doce horas después, Digger volvía atacar, esta vez, un edificio abandonado que quería demoler para sepultar bajo escombros el humilde orfanato a su lado. Tanto Arrow como Flash respondieron al llamado de auxilio de la policía.

Por un momento, Oliver creyó tenerlo todo bajo control. Que por fin iba a atrapar a Boomerang y hacerle pagar los asesinatos cometidos. Pero todo el plan se retorció cuando el villano hizo explotar el suelo en el que estaban haciéndole caer al vació junto a Barry. Él logro sostenerse de un arnés que acciono a tiempo, pero cuando intento sostener a Barry, atrapar su mano para evitar que cayera, no logro sostenerlo. Aun cuando estiro su brazo, su mano solo apretó el aire, la nada, y el cuerpo de Flash cayo con peso pesado precipitándose a la oscuridad bajo él.

El horror y el miedo poco le duraron cuando su arnés cedió bajo su propio peso y la estructura débil en la que se sostenía se derrumbo. Su cuerpo cayo siguiendo la misma ruta que el de Barry. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

Solo hasta allí llegaban sus recuerdos.

Con Barry cayendo de un decimoquinto piso y él siguiéndole segundos después.

No le importaba haber muerto, pero Barry... Aun con sus poderes, el mocoso no habría podido hacer nada para salvarse de la caída. Su velocidad no le ayudaba nada estando en el aire y la caída había sido demasiado violenta como para que él hubiese sobrevivido.

 _Oh, Barry._

No había deseado esto. No había deseado morir, no llevando a Barry al mismo final cuando aquel mismo día lo había tratado de una manera tan cruel.

Luces, pequeñas y tintineantes, se esparcen a su alrededor pero Oliver no les presta atención, pensando en su pareja y en la manera en que había terminado todo. Si hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Barry de pasar un fin de semana en la cabaña para alejarse un poco del mundo, este aun estaría vivo.

Era su culpa que Barry hubiese muerto.

Era su culpa.

 _Su culpa._

* * *

De pronto despierta.

Una luz blanca le golpea en los ojos, cegándolo por segundos hasta que puede acostumbrarse y mantenerlos abiertos.

Se siente perdido, no recuerda nada. Mira a su alrededor y comprende que esta en una habitación en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., aquella que Caitlin reformo para hacerla un estudio de hospital para cuando Flash llegaba demasiado herido de una misión.

 _¡Barry!_

Los recuerdos de Oliver le golpean, haciéndole removerse violentamente en la camilla. Sus heridas punzan y arden ante el brusco movimiento al querer salir de allí, tal vez abriendo nuevamente las heridas cubiertas por vendajes manchados de rojo, pero no le importa. Lo único que tiene en mente es a ese mocoso que no logro sostener a tiempo, haciendo que cayera de una altura considerable.

Dos manos pequeñas junto a dos mas grandes le empujan contra la camilla, pero Oliver lucha para quitárselas de encima ¡Tiene que ir con su mocoso!

-¡Oliver, quieto, te estas lastimando! -grita Felicity, con voz desesperada.

-Oliver, basta. Deja de luchar -dice Diggle tratando de sonar imponente.

-¡No ¡Tengo que ver a Barry! -grita angustiado Oliver, queriendo zafarse de ellos.

-Oliver, Barry esta bien. No le ha sucedido nada -le responde la mujer, obteniendo toda la atención del arquero que aun lucha por salir- Tranquilo, Barry esta bien. No le ocurrió nada, Roy lo atrapo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-En cambio tu te diste un buen golpe contra el decimoprimer piso y quedaste inconsciente un día entero, te diste fuerte en la cabeza -agrego John, apuntando hacia el vendaje que posaba sobre su cabeza ridiculamente.

-Quiero ver a Barry... -suspiro Oliver, ignorando las palabras de Diggle.

El arquero se dejo recostar nuevamente mientras veía como Felicity asentía lentamente.

-Bien, lo traeré pero tu quédate quieto ¿Si?

-Si vuelves a moverte abrirás tus heridas y preocuparas mas a tu mocoso, y no queremos eso ¿Verdad? -comento Diggle, seriamente.

Oliver asintió, obediente y se permitió relajarse. _Así que... Roy le salvo._ Y por lo que había dicho Felicity, le había atrapado antes de que Barry se estrellase contra el suelo, no le molestaba que nadie hubiese podido salvarle a él. Después de todo, prefería que le dejaran morir a que Barry la perdiera.

Felicity y Diggle le observaron, mas de lo que a Oliver le gustaría, para luego marcharse de la habitación.

Todo queda en silencio, otra vez. Trata de no pensar en su sueño. Es algo que ya no importa. _No importa._

Rápidamente un rayo rojizo le rodea y unos brazos cálidos, que reconoce tan bien, le toman desde el pecho. Le siente estremecerse y apretar su agarre, sus heridas se quejan por la presión pero Oliver lo aguanta valientemente.

-Ollie... -susurra el castaño, con la cara oculta en su pecho- Me preocupaste, idiota -le riñe, aunque su voz suena terriblemente aliviada.

-Sabes que me gusta llamar tu atención -responde sonando chistocito.

-Eso no ha causado gracia -se queja, alzándose para poder verle- De verdad me asuste. Creí que...

-También yo -confiesa, después de todo Arrow fue quien vio como le fallaba a su socio y el cuerpo de este se perdía en la negrura del vació.

Barry le miro fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos para después inclinarse hacia delante y posar un beso suave y casto sobre los labios de su pareja. Fue pequeño, pero a Oliver le sabio tan dulce y cálido.

-Te amo -dijo el menor por lo bajo, robandole luego otro beso.

-También yo -respondió para darle otro beso, siempre de manera casta- Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota.

-Eso ya no importa -comento Barry para darle otro beso, mas largo que los anteriores.

-Si quiero ir a la cabaña de mi padre contigo -agrego, sintiendo la sonrisa del velocista sobre sus propios labios.

-Sabia que adorabas mis ideas -dijo risueño, inclinandose para otro beso.

-Me encantan... -otro beso por parte de Oliver.

Barry se inclino mas hacia su pareja, evitando tocar las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, y siguió besandole despacio. Sin apuro. Degustando lento el sabor de sus labios, al igual que Oliver lo hizo. Una de las manos del castaño se movió delicadamente por sobre el hombro sano del mayor hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde mimo despacio.

El arquero sintió su corazón calentarse y una emoción, siempre nueva para él, invadirle. Lo amaba tanto, que se sentiría perdido si algo le llegase a suceder. Porque para Arrow, Flash era todas esas emociones unidas; felices.

 _Lo amaba._

Para Oliver, Barry era todo eso que una vez soñó.

Chocolates, un hogar a leña y una canción de amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Que tal me quedo? Apoco y creyeron que los había matado a ambos ¿Verdad?

 **¿Fresas con crema?**

 **¿Sopa de espárragos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
